


An unexpected parent.

by SeverusSnapesSecretLover



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, M/M, Other, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnapesSecretLover/pseuds/SeverusSnapesSecretLover
Summary: The one in which Severus is Harry's real dad. Harry loves Hermione. And Harry is rather grown up about everything. Mostly.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 36
Kudos: 68





	1. The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> WIP
> 
> Eventual Harry/Hermione. Eventual Draco/Neville.
> 
> Snape finds out that he is Harry's real father. Madness ensues.

A lie. It was all a lie. She had told him it couldn’t be possible; their charms had worked just fine. And the dates, they were close, but not that close surely?

How old had Potter been when he had first seen him? 8, 9 months? And he had been small even then. How did he look so much like James had? But then, Severus supposed, they had similar colouring, dark hair, dark eyes, the biggest difference was Severus being so pale, James had always been tanned. He had always been outside, playing quidditch, swimming in the black lake, walking in the grounds, while Severus himself had always hidden indoors, in the library or in the potions lab, brooding, researching and experimenting.

Hmmmm, an interesting thought. Severus conjured a mirror and set to casting a few glamour charms. First his hair, transformed into Harry’s usual messy mop, the colour was a few shades lighter than his own jet black, but not much, and Lily’s had been a much lighter red. He charmed his skin a darker shade, more tanned than sallow. Finally, he conjured Lily’s eyes, and looking in the mirror, almost collapsed in shock. How had he not seen it before? Staring back at him, wide eyed and shaking in shock was an older, more lined, and battle-worn version of Potter! Harry Potter that is, James’ eyes had been hazel, but these were bright emerald green.

Severus stared and stared in shock and awe, huge green eyes taking in every minute detail, mind reeling with this new information. Lily Potter had lied to him. She had sworn the baby couldn’t possibly have been his. Yes, he was small, only four pounds at birth, but James had been tiny as well. But Severus knew now, Harry had been small because he was born 7 weeks early. Which meant that James couldn’t possibly have been his father, he had been out of the country for 2 months already before Harry would have been conceived, and hadn’t returned until at least six weeks after as well, helping Black with his mission for the order.  
He hadn’t once apparated back to see his young wife Severus knew, as he hadn’t left her side for the entire 14 weeks. She had needed him, her and James had quarrelled terribly before he left, she hadn’t wanted him to go, but Dumbledore had insisted that it had been an essential mission for the two hit wizards.

She and Severus had spent almost four months together, holed up in that little cottage of his, cut off from the outside world on Dumbledore’s orders. They had slept in the same room, out of necessity of course, the cottage only had one bedroom, and extending buildings with magic required a huge amount of power. They had slept together, just the once, after getting rather drunk and maudlin. They had cast contraceptive charms, which he now knew had failed.

Albus had wanted Lily looked after, Severus hadn’t known why at the time, although he did now of course, and cold fury coursed through his veins just thinking about it. The old swine had known the entire time, and not breathed a word to him. She had had a role to fulfill in the war. She had to give birth to the Saviour of their world, he thought as the faded old letter, written on crumbling and yellowed parchment fell from his fingers. The Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One. Harry James Potter.  
His son! 


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minerva learns of Severus' discovery, and shares the news with Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not quite the reaction expected.

The Meeting.

“Oh dear”, mused Minerva McGonagall, “Oh dear indeed Severus. How are you going to tell the boy? Do you think he already knows?”  
“I’ve no idea what the dunderheaded boy knows Minerva, quite frequently I wonder if it is more than his own name”, stated Snape angrily, “I only just found out myself, and came straight to you. You are his head of house after all, surely you know him better than I?”  
“I don’t know that I do Severus, for all that the three of them get up to mischief constantly, Harry tends to keep his problems and thoughts to himself, I would doubt that even Miss Granger would have any idea, and Mr Weasley certainly wouldn’t, Harry doesn’t seem to confide in him with matters of the heart. I will try to find out though.”  
Minerva knew that Harry had left the Dursley residence for good early that summer, and checked the book for his current place of residence. Hmmmm, not too far from The Burrow, just a mile or two down the road, living in a little cottage with Miss Granger. Presumably Mr Weasley had remained at his family home, a short walk from where Harry was living now. Minerva wrote a quick note on parchment, sealing it with her personal seal before rolling it and tying it with a brown ribbon. She tied it to Fawkes’ leg, and asked the brilliant bird gently “Will you deliver this to Mr Harry Potter please Fawkes? You’ll find him in Ottery St Catchpole, a mile down the road from The Burrow.” Fawkes’ trilled softly, and disappeared in a flash, it would not take long before Harry received her missive, and came calling to see her.  
~  
It was 9.30am, and Harry and Hermione were sitting in their sunny little kitchen having breakfast, when Fawkes sailed in through the open back door with a scroll tied to his ankle. Harry took the scroll and unrolled it, reading it quickly before turning to speak to his best friend.  
“McGonagall wants to see me for tea, as soon as I can manage. Doesn’t say why. Will you be ok here until I get back?”  
“Of course” said Hermione, “I don’t have anything much planned today, I was just going to sit in the library and read.”  
“Right” said Harry, “I’d better go see what she wants then. I didn’t expect to be called to school quite so soon if I’m honest, I wonder if something is wrong, maybe the reconstruction has run into some problem or another. See you in a few hours” and with that he kissed her cheek and turned to the fire, grabbed a handful of floo powder, stepped into the fire throwing down the powder and shouted “Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Headmistresses office!” before disappearing in a flash of green flame.  
~  
He emerged from the fireplace, with more grace than he always used to, but still looking disheveled and vaguely sooty. He brushed the soot from his muggle jeans and turned to face the Headmistress.  
“Mr Potter” exclaimed Minerva, “I wasn’t expecting you quite this quickly, I only sent the note off with Fawkes twenty minutes ago. “  
“Well Headmistress, it did say as soon as I could manage, so I came straight away, is something wrong with the reconstruction?”  
“Reconstruction Mr Potter? No I believe everything is on schedule to re-open the school come September first. Why would something be wrong? No, I have called you here on another matter, a more personal one, something which we must discuss right away.”  
Harry sat down across from the headmistress’ desk, looking confused, and a little worried.  
“You have done nothing wrong Mr Potter, don’t worry so. You will be receiving your Hogwarts letter in due course, are you ready to come back as an eighth year?”  
“Oh yes Headmistress, I can’t wait. Now that Voldemort is gone, I am looking forward to an incredibly peaceful year. Hermione too, although I couldn’t speak for Ron, we haven’t seen him in about 3 weeks, he’s been quite weird recently.” Harry looked upset and continued, “I think there is something wrong, he didn’t want to move into the cottage with ‘Mione and me, and we haven’t seen him since the day after we moved in.”  
“Oh dear Mr Potter, I haven’t heard from Mr Weasley, but I spoke to Molly the day before yesterday, she said he had been brooding about the house, skulking around and generally looking unhappy. She said she had no idea why though, I’m sure he will tell you soon.”  
“I’m not so sure Headmistress, he’s been distant ever since the battle, and it doesn’t seem that anything I say can get through to him, he just won’t talk to me.”  
Harry looked even more upset now, and twisted his hands together. “What did you want to see me about anyway Headmistress?”

“Tea first Potter, then talk.” Stated Minerva gently. It wouldn’t do to upset the wee lad any more than she was already about to.  
She poured the tea, and offered him a biscuit from the tin of shortbread she kept on her desk. He declined.  
“Now Mr Potter, firstly, I have something for you, for your birthday, you’ll be eighteen in a few days won’t you? I can’t quite believe you have been an adult for a year already, it doesn’t seem that long.”  
She handed over a small wrapped box, “charmed so you can’t open it until your actual birthday of course.”  
“Naturally Headmistress, although I wouldn’t anyway, so many years of getting nothing at all have left their mark, if I opened a present early, I would have less to open on my actual birthday wouldn’t I?”  
“Indeed Potter, indeed. Well I am glad that those days are well and truly over now, I believe you have cut all ties with your aunt and uncle?”  
“Yes Headmistress, although I am still in contact with Dudley, my cousin. He has moved out of his parents’ house, and into a little flat about 5 miles away from where I’m living now, it’s a little village, a mix of magical and muggle homes. He loves it there, and is hoping to go to university in Exeter in September, he’s studying architecture, wants to design houses. ‘Mione and I had him over for lunch last week, he’s lost loads of weight, and we get on really well. I’d consider him the only real family I have left now.  
Oh dear, thought Minerva to herself, I’m not sure how he is going to take this news, I suspect quite badly. But the lad must be told, so here goes.  
“Mr Potter, I have some disturbing news for you. A letter has come to light. A very old letter that I think you need to read.”  
She handed him the letter and sat back in her chair, steepling her hands on the desk while Harry read, his brow furrowed in concentration.  
“Oh,” muttered Harry, “WHAT???”  
“Merlin’s balls!!!”  
“Mr Potter!”  
“Oh, sorry Headmistress, but are you sure this is real? It says that Professor Snape is my dad?”  
“Yes I am aware of what it says Mr Potter, I have read it, early this morning when Severus came to see me with it. He seemed just as shocked as you do actually, I take it that you did not in fact already know about this? It has come as a surprise?”  
“You could say that Headmistress, I didn’t have even the slightest idea.” Said Harry, his face betraying no emotion at all.  
“Unwelcome information is it Mr Potter?”  
“Unwelcome Headmistress?” Harry turned to Minerva, his face slowly morphing into a beatific grin,  
“No, not unwelcome, its bloody brilliant!!!”


	3. The pacing (and the pondering).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus thinks. A lot.

The pacing (and the pondering).

Severus was pacing in his office, absentmindedly tapping his Walnut and Dragon Heartstring wand against his thigh, wondering what was happening, and why it was taking so long. He was also worried about how Potter, no Harry, was taking the news. It was going to be a hell of a shock to the boy, as it had been to Severus himself. He pondered on the implications for the both of them, would Harry expect him to keep their relationship a secret? Would he even want a relationship with him, and if so what kind of relationship? He was a little old to suddenly gain a father, and could Severus even be a father? No doubt it would be easier with a small child, but Harry was a man already, almost eighteen in fact.  
How would this affect the coming school year? Severus knew that Harry was signed up to complete his NEWT in potions, along with most of the other students returning for their eighth year. None of those present had managed much studying last year with Voldemort in charge, the Carrow twins had made sure that everyone had suffered as much as possible, and of course Harry hadn’t even been there, along with Miss Granger. He would have very small eighth year potions classes this year, only six in the Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff cohort, and seven in the Gryffindor/Slytherin group, the rest having either been killed or injured in the Final Battle, chosen not to complete the potions course, withdrawn by their families to continue studying at other schools, or moved on into jobs.   
His Slytherin/Gryffindor class roster for the coming year currently consisted of four Slytherin students, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott and Daphne Greengrass, and three Gryffindor’s, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom (Merlin help us all), with Ronald Weasley having opted not to continue for his potions NEWT.  
~  
Severus knew that Harry had been in touch with Draco since the Final Battle, but he wasn’t sure how their relationship was these days, had Harry forgiven the six years of taunting, goading and often outright bullying from Draco? He knew that it had calmed down during their sixth year, and ultimately they were, in the end, fighting on the same side. Would they get along now? Or was there still animosity from both boys?  
Draco being free from the influence of his father now (Lucius had received the Dementor’s Kiss almost a month ago), had begun to settle down, slowly becoming more grounded and tolerant thanks to the calm, nurturing hand of his mother Narcissa, who seemed to have made up with her older sister Andromeda. In the presence of the two women, Draco had become much more pleasant to be around. Severus hoped that the two young men would have a much more tolerant approach to one another on their return to school, after all, they would be sharing a common room and the eighth year table for meals in the great hall. They might even end up sharing a room, as all eighth years would be sleeping in twin rooms this year, Minerva having decided that as adults, they deserved a little more privacy than the standard 5 bed dorms of previous years.  
He hoped that his Godson and his Son (Merlin, that would take some getting used to), would become friendlier at least, he would have to work on that he mused, no more favouritism. After all, the eighth year wasn’t really going to be divided into their usual houses although, he suspected, the usual house loyalties would still remain to some degree. Their robes for the year would feature the Hogwarts crest only, rather than the favoured house crests of the lower years, the common room and bedrooms were to be decorated in neutral shades, with just accents of house colours, all the house colours together. He had seen the construction of the new eighth year section in what used to be a row of classrooms on the far side of the fourth floor, a small tower at each end where the bathrooms would be situated, and the common room in the centre, opposite the bedrooms and overlooking the courtyard. It was a very suitable area for the new eighth years, secluded enough from the rest of the school, but still attached via a corridor at either end next to the towers, one leading from the west tower where the owlery was situated, and the other leading from the main building just past the library. (Miss Granger would love this as this was to be the girls end of the block.)  
~  
Suddenly, his pondering was interrupted, by the appearance of the Headmistress’ head in the fire. “Severus, could you come through please?” asked the Headmistress, “I have Mr Potter here, and he would like to speak with you.”


	4. The Shock.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus panics. But soon calms down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Severus seems like he would drink his coffee black with no sugar. Apparently Harry does too.

Oh Merlin, thought Severus. For all his ability to keep cool under pressure he was starting to panic, his palms were damp, and he was hyperventilating. Breathe slowly man, he thought, forcing himself to calm down. “I’ll be right through Minerva, just a moment.” “Coffee Severus? asked the Headmistress, “Mr Potter is having one.” “Yes please” he replied, “I could truly do with one.”  
Bracing himself, he stepped through the floo, trying to appear calm, although he knew Minerva would see right through his façade.  
~  
No sooner had he arrived in the Headmistress’ office, he found his arms full of a messy haired, sobbing teenager who was babbling about how he was so glad to have a father, and was sorry his mother had lied to him all those years ago.  
This is unexpected, thought Severus, he had honestly anticipated the boy being angry, wanting nothing to do with him, at least to begin with.  
“Mr Potter,” scolded Severus, trying to sound stern, but utterly failing. “Please remove yourself from my person so we can sit and discuss this as adults over coffee,” he added much more gently.  
“Sorry Sir” sniffed Harry, disentangling himself from Severus and returning to his seat. “I’m just so happy, and sad all at the same time. I don’t know what to do with myself.”  
“Well Harry, let’s start at the beginning shall we? I presume judging by your reactions, that you are in fact pleased with this unexpected news?” Nodding enthusiastically Harry replied, “Oh yes Sir, very pleased. I never really had a dad, at least not one I can remember, and I’ve always wanted one. I saw Ron with his dad, and I wanted one of my own, I thought I’d never have one, what with Sirius being gone, and then Remus I, wait, you called me Harry sir! You’ve never done that before.”  
“No I don’t believe I have Harry,” stated Severus. “I’d like to though, in private at least. In public I am still your professor of course, at least for the next year.”  
Harry took a gulp of his black coffee, sighing contentedly. “We take our coffee the same way Sir, I never noticed before.”  
“Indeed we do,” agreed Severus. “Now, I think in private you can use my first name, Draco does, he is my Godson. I think it only fair to extend the same courtesy to my actual son as well.”  
“Thank you Sir, I mean Severus. Boy, that will be difficult to get used to.”  
“Yes I do believe it will Harry, but we will work at it. Would you like to visit me in my quarters for a meal, brunch perhaps so that we may get to know one another a little better?”  
“Thank you Severus, I would, but I will need to go and let Hermione know, we are sharing a house now you see. She knows I’ve come to the school, but she will worry if she doesn’t hear from me soon. Can I pop back and let her know what’s going on, and come back in half an hour?”  
“Of course, I have seen how Miss Granger clucks over you and Mr Weasley like a mother hen,” Severus acknowledged. “I shall remain here and finish my coffee with the Headmistress until you return.”  
“I’ll be right back then Sir, I mean Severus, and Headmistress. Shan’t be long.”  
And with that, Harry bumbled into the floo, forgot the floo powder, came back out again and grabbed a handful and ducked back in. With a cry of “The nook!” he disappeared into the vivid green flames.  
~  
Severus slumped unceremoniously into his chair and sighed loudly. “That, I do believe Minerva, was the single most stressful and unanticipated moment in my entire life. A parent. Me! How unexpected.”  
“I do believe you are correct Severus” smiled the Headmistress, dabbing at her watery eyes with a tartan handkerchief. “I think you will make a wonderful father for that dear boy.”

Neither of them noticed the portrait in the background, his eyes twinkling and looking entirely too pleased with himself.


	5. The friend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry tells Hermione his news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry babbles. A lot.

The friend.

“Hermione!” Harry yelled as he tumbled out of the floo. “Where are you?”  
He heard loud footsteps as she came running down the stairs. “I’m here, I was in the library, what’s wrong?”  
“Nothing’s wrong Hermione” he laughed, “It’s bloody marvellous, here read this.”  
He handed her the letter, written by his mother all those years ago.  
Hermione sat at the table to read the letter. It was long, almost two feet of yellow, crumpled parchment. She waved her wand, and magically a cup of tea was made and placed on the table in front of her. “You have really taken to those household charms Molly taught you ‘Mione, that was cool,” said Harry.  
“Mmmmm, yes, I’m rather fond of making tea this way,” she agreed, “Hush now while I read.”  
Harry sat down and waited, impatient to hear what she’d have to say on the matter.  
“Wow Harry,” exclaimed Hermione, “So Professor Snape is your real father. How do you feel about that?”  
“Well shocked of course, but I’m actually really happy to have a father. I never thought I would, with James dying when I was a baby, then Sirius, and Remus in the battle.”  
“And how did Professor Snape take the news? He does know right?”  
“Yes, he does, it was the Professor who discovered the letter, although he hasn’t yet told me how or where. He took it to the Headmistress, and as you know, she sent me the letter with Fawkes. I had coffee with them both. Did you know the Professor, I mean Severus, he told me to call him that in private by the way, well anyway, Severus takes his coffee the same way I do, I never noticed before now, but sitting so close to him in the Headmistress’ office today, she made us both coffee and they were exactly the same. How weird is that? Anyway, he wants me to go and have brunch with him in his quarters, can you imagine? I told him I needed to come and let you know so you wouldn’t worry, so he is waiting for me in Professor McGonagall’s office.”  
“I don’t think I have ever seen you so excited about anything Harry, this is wonderful news. Of course you must go and meet him for brunch, although you might want to tidy yourself up a bit first. Why don’t you grab a quick shower? I’ll find you something to wear, you’ll want to look smart.”  
“Thanks ‘Mione, “ enthused Harry, “I’ll do that.” And off he went, whistling cheerfully as he almost skipped up the stairs.  
~  
Hermione followed him upstairs at a slightly more sedate pace, and wandered into his bedroom. Going straight to his closet, she quickly found him smart black jeans, boots and a soft cream shirt. She also picked out the smartest of his informal day robes in a lovely soft charcoal grey fabric. She laid them on his bed, before going back downstairs to wait. She didn’t have to wait long, he bounded down the stairs barely ten minutes later looking very smart. Hermione could see that he had even attempted to comb his hair flat, although as usual it hadn’t worked.  
Smiling as she handed him a bunch of tulips she had conjured for the Headmistress, and a bottle of good scotch for his father, she kissed him on the cheek and sent him on his way back to the floo. Just as he was about to leave Hermione told him “Have a wonderful time Harry, and please send my best regards to both Professors.”  
“I will ‘Mione,” Harry replied. “Love you, see you later. And thanks.”

And he was gone.


	6. The brunch. Part 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus and Harry get to know each other better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a lot to think about. And is terrified of Hermione rejecting him.

Severus and Minerva were chatting when Harry appeared in the fireplace. Exiting the floo, he dusted the soot from his robes and they both rose to greet him.  
“Headmistress. Thank you.” Harry stated as he handed her the tulips. “Severus, thought you’d prefer this over flowers,” he said, handing over the bottle. “Hermione said to send you both her best regards.”  
“Thank you Mr Potter,” said the Headmistress, “and please pass on thanks to Miss Granger, as well as my regards. I dare say these were her idea?”  
“Well sort of Headmistress, I did want to bring you something, but Hermione is much better with gifts, and also at charms. The tulips are actually from our garden, she knows a very handy charm to summon them to arrange themselves into a bouquet, she learnt it from Mrs Weasley, and uses it all the time. And she summoned the whiskey from our stores in the cellar.”  
“Well as I said, please pass on my regards and thanks.”  
“I will Headmistress,” said Harry.  
“Please convey my thanks and regards to Miss Granger as well,” added Severus. “And now brunch, shall we walk or floo?”  
“I’m happy with either Severus,” stated Harry.  
“Very well, a walk I think, we can talk along the way. Thank you Headmistress, I will bring Harry back up when we finish, he can floo home from here I presume?”  
“Yes of course Severus,” agreed Minerva. “Enjoy your brunch both of you.”  
“Goodbye Headmistress,” said Harry.  
Severus gave Minerva a curt nod, and they both left.

~

As Harry and Severus strolled through the castle they chatted a little about the upcoming year at school, Severus told Harry a bit about the new eighth year block, about the arrangements for them to have a little more privacy, and about the inclusion of a new eighth year table for meals. Minerva, he reported, was trying to promote house unity, and how better to do so than by joining the eighth year together since there were to be so few of them?  
Harry and Severus soon arrived in the dungeons, and stopped down the next corridor from the Slytherin common room. Harry was familiar with the area, but didn’t know it well. Severus stopped at what seemed like a blank section of wall, placed his palm flat against it, and tapped out a sequence with the tip of his wand. Suddenly a door appeared. He pushed it open and they both went inside.  
~  
Harry looked around in surprise, Severus’ quarters did not look at all like he had expected. He wasn’t quite sure what he had expected mind you, but this wasn’t it. The living area was a reasonably large room, painted cream, with warm wood panelling to halfway up the walls, another warm shade of wood on the floor. Big brown leather sofas and armchair surrounded a fluffy dark green rug next to the fire. There were several heavy wooden doors leading from the surprisingly cosy room. Severus pointed them out, “My kitchen, office, lab,” he stated. “And my bedroom and the spare bedroom. Draco uses it occasionally, and you will be welcome to sleep here as well of course.”  
Harry couldn’t imagine sleeping in the rooms of the stern potions master, but he supposed he would get used to the idea. It had been an awful lot to take in today, he couldn’t wait to tell Hermione about everything though. He knew she would be thrilled about the new block, and how easily she’d be able to get to the library. He loved her enthusiasm, well he loved everything about her but she had no idea. He supposed he should probably tell her how he felt, but he just wasn’t ready yet, and had so much more to deal with for the moment. That would have to wait, he mused, he couldn’t deal with her rejection at the same time as coming to terms with actually having a father.


	7. The brunch. Part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry tells Severus about his early life. Severus gets angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Severus seems like He would have enjoyed simple luxury. Like Eggs benedict and sauteed mushrooms.

“Coffee Harry?” Asked Severus, “and what would you like to eat?”  
“Mmm yes please Sir, not sure what I want actually, whatever you’re having I think. See if we have the same taste in food, like we do in coffee.”  
“Indeed Harry, I’ll go and make the coffee, and then work out what we shall have to eat. The elves will accommodate our wishes; I’ll floo-call the kitchens shortly.”  
“I’ve missed school food,” said Harry. “The elves always make really good meals.”  
Severus disappeared into the kitchen, leaving the door open as he made the coffee. When he came back in, he set the drinks on the coffee table and went to the fireplace to floo-call the kitchens. Harry could hear him talking, but couldn’t discern what was being said. A few moments later Severus removed himself from the fire, just as a house elf popped into the room. The elf was laden down with steaming dishes, which he began laying onto the small dinner table behind the sofas. Harry could smell some wonderful aroma’s, and as the elf finished laying the dishes on the table, he popped out of them room and both wizards made their way to the table, sniffing the air appreciatively.  
“That smells wonderful,” said Harry.  
“It does,” agreed Severus. “Eggs benedict, with sautéed mushrooms, it’s one of my favourite breakfast dishes.  
“I’ve never tried any of it,” stated Harry, “I’ve tried lots of new things since I first came to Hogwarts, but I didn’t get much chance to before, my aunt and uncle didn’t really believe in feeding me anything interesting, mostly just soup and sandwiches really.”  
“Did they not like to try different foods?” Asked Severus.  
“No, it wasn’t that,” replied Harry, “they didn’t want to look after me, Dumbledore made them take me in as they were my only living relatives and he wanted some kind of blood protection for me. So they only really provided the absolute necessities for me to survive, and part of that was enough food but nothing exciting. I had to cook it for them though, but there was never anything left for me, Dudley didn’t believe in wasting food. That’s why I was so small when I started here, they never really gave me a lot of food.”  
“Yes I expect it is part of the reason,” agreed Severus, “but you were always going to be quite small, you were born seven weeks early so you had quite a bit of catching up to do to begin with. The malnourishment will not have helped though. You were born at four pounds; the average new-born weight is almost double that. When I first met you, you were nearly nine months old, and still tiny then, about the size of an average five month old.”  
“I don’t know much about my life before Dumbledore took me to the Dursleys, can you tell me anything Sir?” Asked Harry.  
“Some Harry, but I don’t know a lot myself as your parents were in hiding for most of it. I do know that they loved you very much. James didn’t know that he wasn’t your biological father, and he doted on you. You were loved, and well looked after until the night they died. After that, I’m’ afraid I don’t know much, Albus, Minerva and Rubeus dealt with everything. I shall have to have words with Albus’ portrait about what was done and why.”  
“Wait, Dumbledore has a portrait?” asked Harry, “I didn’t know.”  
“He does Harry,” answered Severus, “it’s hanging in Minerva’s office. All the Head teachers at Hogwarts have a portrait done when they take the position. Minerva has one too, although obviously it isn’t active. It will be stored in a trunk in her rooms. Albus and Headmaster Dippet both have portraits in her office, and the previous Headmasters are all dotted at various places around the school.”  
“I will need to speak to his portrait as well I think,” stated Harry. “There are a lot of questions I need answers to, and I think he will know most of them.”  
“Yes, I’d be inclined to agree Harry,” replied Severus, “but that is a task for another day I believe.”  
At that, they both settled down to eat, and silence prevailed for a few moments.  
“This is really good,” exclaimed Harry after a few minutes, “I’ve never had this sauce before, and those mushrooms are amazing.”  
“It is good,” replied Severus, “the sauce is hollandaise, it’s a mixture of egg yolks, butter, vinegar, lemon juice and cayenne pepper. Apparently it isn’t easy to make as it curdles quickly.” Severus had a scowl on his face thinking about Harry’s time with his supposed family. “Will you tell me more about your life with those muggles?”  
“There isn’t much to tell Sir, I tried to just get on with my chores and stay out of their way as much as I could,” Harry said, “there were some funny moments, but I got into big trouble for most of those. Let me see, well of course you know about my Hogwarts letters, it was properly funny when Hagrid gave Dudley that curly pig tail. Uncle Vernon didn’t think it was funny though. And then there was the time I made the glass vanish on the snake enclosure at the zoo. Dudley was teasing me and I did accidental magic. Didn’t know that at the time of course. Dudley fell in and the snake escaped. Got a hiding for that one, Uncle Vernon knew I’d done something, magic of course and didn’t like it one bit. That was the summer before Hogwarts. And I made Aunt Marge inflate like a balloon. That was the summer before third year. She called mum names, and said that they died in a car crash when they were both drunk. I left before I could be punished for that, it would have been bad I reckon.”  
“I see,” seethed Severus, “Did you tell anyone at school about these incidents? And were there others?”  
“There were loads of things that happened Sir, some of them got me a hiding, some of them got me locked in my cupboard. I can’t remember all of them,” replied Harry, “I didn’t really tell anyone much. Professor Dumbledore knew about Aunt Marge, the Minister had to deflate her and get her memory modified so she wouldn’t remember it so I guess he told the Headmaster. The Weasley’s knew a little after the time they rescued me in the flying car just before second year. I’d been moved from the cupboard of course, and been given Dudley’s second bedroom. After the incident with Dobby, they had locked me in and put bars on my window. Fred, George and Ron stole their dad’s flying car and rescued me. It was brilliant! And I told Hermione some of what has happened over the years, we’ve talked about it loads this summer. I know now that none of it was my fault, but I thought it was for a long time. They neglected and abused me because they didn’t want me, and because they are bad people. I’ve been seeing a counsellor for a few weeks now. I have nothing to do with them anymore, except Dudley, he apologised to me last year, and again when I left the Dursleys. He moved out a week after me. He’s changed loads, he’s nothing like the bully he used to be, he’s moved to a flat a few miles away from Hermione and Me, and we get on really well now.”  
“It seems you are doing well Harry,” stated Severus. Although he was still visibly angry, Harry’s last statement had calmed him somewhat. “We will however, definitely need to speak to Albus and find out exactly how much he did know.”


	8. The brunch. Part 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Severus chat about Ron. Harry admits he has feelings for Hermione but can't tell her yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry is gaining more of an understanding of why Ron is the way he is.

Severus and Harry had another cup of coffee after they had finished eating, a house elf had cleared the table and they departed for Minerva’s office so Harry could floo home. On the way they chatted, about school, about Harry and Hermione’s lunch with Dudley had gone, and about how Ron had pulled away from them since they had decided to move into their little cottage.  
“I think he might be feeling a little jealous Harry,” pointed out Severus, “You and Miss Granger have sorted yourselves out, you have a home, you are ready for your next year at school, and both even have job offers for after school. You both have your finances pretty well sorted, and he is still living off his parents, barring a little spending money he has earned working in the twin terror’s shop over the summer. I should think that he feels you and Miss Granger are outgrowing him.”  
“I guess,” replied Harry, “although he’s been off with us since the final battle really, I can’t figure it out.”  
“Jealousy still,” offered Severus, “you had so much publicity for ending the war, and even though he got a lot too, you had the most. Obviously he feels undervalued, even Mr Longbottom was thrust into the limelight for chopping the head off that damnable snake,” Severus pointed out with a shudder. “He feels that you got all the glory, even though he was part of the golden trio as well.”  
“I suppose you’re right,” agreed Harry, “although Hermione was in the same situation as him.”  
“Yes,” Severus replied, “but Miss Granger didn’t need the validation, she is quite secure in her position as an only child. Mr Weasley is the second youngest child of seven, and feels the need to prove himself, he wants to be recognized for his own accomplishments, like he needs to stand out from his siblings, and he can’t because the older ones in particular are all so accomplished.”  
“I see what you mean,” responded Harry, “although she isn’t going to be an only child much longer, she’s going to be getting a little sibling in about six months, she just found out last week. She’s so excited already,” he gushed, “Merlin only knows, she will get worse. She’s already bought out all the white clothes and toys in Diagon Alley.”  
“Oh dear,” Severus chuckled, “she is certainly a force to be reckoned with. I presume from the white that they do not know the gender yet?”  
“No, they can’t tell yet,” Harry replied, “her parents are muggles as you know, and the scans can’t tell until around twenty weeks. They did ask, but no luck yet, her mum is only fourteen weeks pregnant.”  
“I could do a spell you know,” answered Severus, “Miss Grangers parents will have enough magic for that to work. I know she is muggleborn, but there is always some magical blood, even if it’s twenty generations back. Her parents will have a magical core or they would not be able to produce a magical child at all, they will be squibs so to speak, but so far removed that only the tiniest sliver of magic remains. It’s enough though.”  
Harry got excited at that new information, “really?” He asked, “that will make her year. I shall tell her straight away when I get home, she’ll be thrilled.”  
“Yes really,” replied Severus chuckling, “Harry, what are your feelings toward Miss Granger?”  
“I love her,” replied Harry sobering quickly. “She is everything to me, although she doesn’t know it. “I haven’t gotten up the nerve to tell her yet.”  
“I see,” acknowledged Severus, “well I shan’t mention anything then,” he stated as they reached the stairs up to Minerva’s office. The gargoyle slipped aside, clearly a password was only needed during the school year. The climbed up and knocked on the door once they had reached the top. The door opened and both of them entered the office.  
“Hello boys,” said Minerva from the other side of the room. She had clearly been speaking to Dumbledore’s portrait, and as they watched, he rapidly disappeared out of the side of the frame.  
“I’ve just been questioning the interfering old coot about what’s been going on. He swears he knew nothing about Lily’s letter until yesterday, but I suspect willful ignorance more than anything else.”  
“We both have plenty of questions for him as well,” stated Severus, “Beginning with where and how he found it, and ending with why we knew nothing about it until this morning when we should have known almost seventeen years ago.”


End file.
